Focusing of light mainly needs two parts, the first is light source, and the second is focusing device. The existing light condensing method of multiple LEDs usually achieves aim by changing the angle of light of each LED lamp bead of LED light source. For example, a LED focusing device, whose Chinese patent publication number is 201575340U, includes base and more than two LED lights; the LED light includes LED light source, equipped lens, lens holder and heat dissipating column, the LED light source is installed at one end of the heat dissipating column, the equipped lens is installed on the front of the LED light source and enwraps the LED light source, and the equipped lens is installed on the heat dissipating column by the lens holder; the LED light is installed on the base by the heat dissipating column, the base is an arcuate curved sheet, and the LED light is installed on the arcuate curved sheet. In the above-mentioned imaging device, the LED light source is installed on the arcuate curved sheet, and collects the light emitted by the LED light depending on the angle of the arcuate curved sheet, and thus achieves the effect of light condensing. This kind of imaging device has the following defects: the arcuate curved sheet as part of the light source is hard to process, and its schedule requirements are high; the installation accuracy requirements are high; once the arc of the curved sheet is processed to be a mold, the position of the LED light source cannot be changed, and cannot be focused by the light source, only can be focused by lens group, the workload of collating the multiple lens in the imaging lens group is heavy, and is time-consuming; and the shot group used by the method of light condensing is big, the distance of light condensing is long, the light condensing is not uneven, resulting in high cost.